Existence
by www.purrtydino.org
Summary: A Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander one-shot capturing their relationship in less than two thousand words. A bit fluffy and was written before the movie made Neville/Luna a canon.


It is me, once again.

This was also a written piece from the drabble-story collection I had (but have deleted now). I decided to salvage this one from the debris (along with the Alice/Frank story) to post as a one-shot.

I hope you enjoy.

Reviews are nice.

* * *

><p>Rolls of steam billowed from the top of the great scarlet engine. Frantically, Ginny and Hermione hugged Luna once more. Not minding the sudden affection of love, Luna hugged back each time. They had become her best friends, and she was sad that they were going back for their final year at Hogwarts.<p>

The war was over, the Death Eaters imprisoned. Hogwarts would not be the same. Luna did not want to go back to school. Ginny and Hermione had both tried to persuade her, but she would not budge. She decided that she wanted to continue on with her life. The one that didn't need exam grades to accomplish.

"I'll miss you," Ginny held back tears walking toward the engine. Suddenly, she turned back and threw herself on Luna. "Goodbye," She took her turn once more with the Weasley's and paused before she got to Harry. "Bye," the redhead repeated hugging him also. Harry's eyes glowed. Hermione followed in Ginny's footsteps and then the whistle blew, causing silent tears to run down both girl's faces.

"Have fun!" Harry shouted out.

"Study!" Ron mocked.

The other Weasley's shouted out individual goodbyes and Hermione waved from her and Luna's compartment. Before the train was out of sight, Hermione jabbed a finger at her Head Girl's badge making Ron and Harry laugh.

Luna's tinkling giggle mixed in with the two boys as the family stood there shuffling from foot to foot. It was a family that was grieving. A family that had their own problems. People Luna needed to leave; they had enough on their plates. Molly burst into a new round of tears, Arthur and Bill trying to calm her.

Molly apologized and wrapped Luna in a hug.

"Be a good girl. Come back if there's anything you need. You're always welcome," her motherly side took over. "Don't starve yourself. You're invited to come at Christmas, they're going to be home," she spoke of the two who just left.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Daddy and I will come around when the time calls for it," she smiled broadly. "I must be off, I was supposed to be at the Ministry twenty minutes ago. Goodbye all," Luna waved and walked through the magical brick wall.

Before she Apparated off, Harry caught up to her.

"Luna, where are you going?"

"Harry, did I not tell you? I'm joining the Rare and Magical Creatures Foundation. I'll be with a group of people and we'll be searching for animals that fit into that category," Luna was ecstatic about her spot on the team. Her father was proud of her.

"Luna," Harry began, running a hand through his already tussled hair. "Be careful. Some of those things are dangerous."

"Thank you, Harry. I'll see you soon," her smile grew and she reached over to hug him. Even though he defeated the darkest wizard of his time, he was still just a teenager. He had worries and concerns, especially ones including his friends. He was still slightly paranoid from the battle and the reporters weren't helping any. She waved once and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

"Lovegood, Luna?" A professional sounding voice rang through the room.

"Here," her hand went up with her words. The man glanced over the paper and acknowledged the blond.

"Yes. Morrison, Riley," the role call went on. Luna sat quietly, trying to memorize the names of her fellow group members.

"Lovegood, Morrison, Nap, Porter, Reynolds, and Scamander. You're all going to Sweden in search of Crumple-Horn Snorkacks. Walk down the hall, first door on the right. The witch in there will instruct you in full detail."

"Macy," Luna began. "Macy Reynolds, is that you?" she called out to who she thought was a Ravenclaw five years above her. The tall girl turned. They had became friends when she was studying in the library for her NEWTs while Luna was a second year.

"Luna!" they hugged and walked together to the first door on the right.

"-And land in the Apparation zone at the Ministry there. Everyone got it?" the young witch turned out to be a wizarding naturalist like them. Everyone in the room took turns Apparating to the Ministry in Sweden.

"That was fun," Luna exclaimed after popping her legs. Macy grunted as they were led to the place where they would get there supplies.

"You all start tomorrow," the man who spoke was not a local. He seemed to be Australian by his accent. They were sent out to the most likely place to find such rare creatures and put up tents to rest for the night.

Luna, Macy, and Cara Nap shared one while the three boys shared the other. Luna was tired, so climbed into her bunk, and it was becoming more and more difficult to keep her eyes open. Cara and Macy held up a conversation while Luna fell asleep trying to pay attention.

They had been on this expedition for a few months. Luna's attitude had not been altered; it was like her time at Hogwarts. Even though someone stole of her shoes, she found them eventually.

Cara had announced that Crumple-Horn Snorkacks did not exist and departed out of the tent and to Apparate home.

The pressure got to her.

Luna was digging in the ground, humming a small tune, forgetting about the outside world and the heat. The hole she was digging in became the correct depth and she moved a few feet over to start again. It was time-consuming but was the way to find the animals.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmmm?" she turned to see Rolf Scamander looking at her progress.

"Why are you digging holes?"

"When its muggy like this, the animals like to burrow down into the ground. I don't know why. My father and I came on vacation here and we tried to find some. We didn't have much luck, though," she leaned back, resting from her work.

"Would you like me to help?"

"Sure! Can you copy these holes? Leave a few feet in between them, though."

Rolf nodded and grabbed the extra shovel. "Luna, why are you out here?"

"Because, I would love to prove to my close-minded friends that Crumple-Horns exist," she laughed. "And because I would love to find one."

"Nice answer," he complimented. "I have always dreamed about these. I wanted to be the first one to find one, but I'm willing to make an exception."

"Oh, how so?"

"I'll let you in on the glory," he grinned, looking over his shoulder at her. Luna met his gaze.

"I'd love to," she moved on to a hole closer to him.

"Luna, I've been on this trip for almost three months now, and I haven't noticed that you have silvery eyes," Rolf moved on to his next hole.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Or the way that you talk; your voice is beautiful," he blushed as Luna smiled.

"That's nice of you to say."

"You're so determined," the two moved on to closer holes without noticing they were only feet away.

"You are too, Rolf," she pointed out the obvious.

"You're pretty."

She licked her lips. "Rolf," she paused. "You're handsome," after she spoke that word, the two ran into each other. They both had tried to take the same spot for digging and now they were staring at each other, unable to move.

"Luna, each day I notice you. Just not the important things. Right now, I'm seeing the most important things."

"What is that, Rolf?"

"Luna, you're perfect."

"You are, too."

Before either one knew it, their lips had met. Both of them dropped their shovels and Rolf grabbed her hands. Luna embraced the boy in return.

They never did find a Crumple-Horn Snorkack.

* * *

><p><em>I do not own <strong>Harry<strong> **Potter**__._


End file.
